Search and Destroy
by MewMewKnowsWho
Summary: When Lenora and Hawes ressurect an Archen to aid them in the war against Team Prewter, the outcome of Galactic and Plasma's new alliance, Archen watches in horror as they haul away the two and burn down their gym. Now it is up to Archen and his new found Pokemon friends, the White Resistance, to stop Prewter from taking Unova, before their sinister plan can be enacted.


**Salem:** Cool! This is my second Pokémon fanfic out right now, besides Klink's Puzzle, and this one is pretty much Pokémon based. Hope you enjoy and please comment if you read! Thanks and no flames!

* * *

**Ch 1**

**Bluefur**

Lenora tightened her apron and hovered over the fossil suspended on the edge of the assessment table. Hawes stood next to her, flipping through several papers on his clipboard.

"It seems to be a Plume Fossil…maybe." He observed, stuffing a hand into his long white lab coat. "Are you sure you want to bring it back right now? The Pokémon may be slightly unstable."

Lenora nodded. "We have no other choice! With all of the problems erupting around the gym, we need all the Pokémon we can get." She sighed forlornly, trying not let her repentance eat away at her. "Even if that means throwing them into _his_ path."

Hawes swallowed dejectedly and set the clipboard down. Tenderly, he took the fossil in both hands and placed it in the middle of the table underneath what appeared to be a generously proportioned, and somewhat aged, laser. Several scientists and a receptionist stood back behind them, probing several panels of buttons and various levers. They were all protected by a large sheet of plexi-glass built into the floor before them, to keep out the emission from the laser used to reanimate the Pokémon.

Lenora and her husband moved somberly behind the glass.

"May this one have more luck," Lenora whispered to her workers, "and may we finally have freedom."

A few moments passed as the group sat in vigil for the petite antediluvian rock, praying wordlessly for its protection. The receptionist sniffed and held back her own tears as Hawes nodded to her, signaling her to start up the laser. She reached down and pulled it as gradually as her trembling hands would tolerate. A blinding purple flash followed by potent waves of radiation reverberated across the room. Lenora gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, shielding her eyes from the passionate, sweltering glow.

"Stay behind the glass!" She yelled over the earsplitting drone of the laser. "This one is powerful!"

Another boiling blast flew from the red-hot fossil, pounding without clemency into the plexi-glass. Spider like cracks spread quickly over it as heat poured through each fissure, melting the glass like it was sugar. Hawes threw himself over Lenora and shielded her face as pieces of splintered glass flew forward and wedged themselves into the wall. The receptionist screamed as a fragment sliced her in the arm. She stumbled backwards and wailed on the ground.

"T-Turn it off!" she cried.

Hawes reached up, struggling against the pulsating waves and grabbed the lever. He yanked it down then buckled back over his wife. The colossal laser sputtered and flickered, finally going out like the flame of a Litwick. The room remained silent as each worker of the troop heaved themselves off of the flooring and examined their assorted cuts and burns. Hawes coughed and helped Lenora up before checked her over. She had been brutally shell shocked and stumbled around a moment, trying to regain her wits, but besides a few inconsequential cuts she was wholly fine.

Lenora wobbled to the examination table and grabbed the edge to steady herself, but immediately drew back in pain. The boiling hot metal had baked her fingertips, leaving a few tiny but excruciating burns. On the table before her lay a small Pokémon, with downy wings and a crimson, scaly face. A few yellowed teeth poked out of his half open mouth and his irregular pant soon became balanced. He was insensible and didn't move in spite of the sporadic twitching of his clawed feet from time to time. No one said a word as they gathered around the table. This Pokémon was in the prime of his life, and none of them felt what they were doing was right.

Lenora held out a hand, and one of the scientists handed a thin black collar to her. On it was her gym leader's badge, carved in fake gold on what looked like a Lillipup tag. Careful not to startle the birdlike creature, she lifted up his limp body and clamped the collar around his neck loosely but tight enough to where it would not fall off. As she laid him back down he began to stir ruffling his feathers as he did so.

Archen sat up and squawked weakly as the florescent lights from above caught him directly in the eyes. He blinked and looked around. Large metal machines loomed ominously over him as several strange creatures began examining him. They spoke in a tongue he didn't understand, muttering and clicking in different pitches as they poked about him. This wasn't his home.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked in a frightened tone. "Where have you t-taken me?!"

The creatures didn't seem to understand and spread their lips in a freakish sort of smile, revealing their white square teeth. The one closest to him with dark skin and blue fur picked him up in her arms. Archen screamed and lashed out at her, jumping to the floor and scampering across the cold tile. A few of the creatures yelped and stomped after him, but the blue furred one scolded them. Archen barricaded himself in a corner as he listened to her roar and rumble vociferously at the others.

_She's the tribe's leader,_ he thought, _maybe I can get her to let me go?_

Archen felt his heartbeat escalate as Bluefur got down on all fours. She did not move, but stretched out her outlandish paw to him. Archen blinked and hesitated.

"What do you want from me?" he inquired.

Once again, Bluefur and her clan didn't seem to understand. She smiled at him and expanded and contracted her paw in a bizarre gesturing motion. Archen cocked his head. He was beginning to understand; Bluefur wanted him to advance forward. Apprehensively, he put a foot forward and inched at a snail's pace to where the woman crouched. He sniffed at her paw a minute then allowed her to scratch lightly beneath his chin. A small jingling sounded and Archen looked down. The creatures had put a dark band around his neck with a strange inscription on it. What it meant was beyond him, but they must have approved of him. Archen looked up into Bluefur's teal eyes. She stared back at him with a loving and soothing gaze that washed away his worries.

All of a sudden a male creature in a long white piece of cloth barked out something urgently to Bluefur. She spun around and Archen noticed her face grow white. He could smell her fear as she began to order around the rest of her tribe. Frantically they began to pick up sharp pieces of some kind of clear metal. Whitecloth pushed Bluefur behind him protectively and pulled a strange blocky object from his pocket. He rested his finger on the object's small lever and pointed it at the entryway into the room. Confused and scared, Archen sprinted behind a large piece of cold metal and peered around it, bracing himself for whatever was coming their way. The sound of several heavy footsteps pounded outside the door. Whitecloth clutched the device and gritted his teeth as the sound grew louder and louder. Archen squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as the deafening sound vibrated through the floor. He threw his wings over his face and began to shake. Then, all of a sudden, the sound stopped. Bluefur's tribe exchanged a few nervous glances as the silence rang throughout the room. They dropped their arms to their sides and turned around just as a huge explosion bashed the iron door in. Whitecloth yelled and pushed Bluefur out of the way. He squeezed the lever on his device. Archen screamed as an earsplitting boom sounded from the front of it,blasting out a small cone shaped peice of steel followed by an angry cloud of smoke. Masked creatures wearing all black stormed into the room with Pokémon at their side. Archen was petrified with fear. Bluefur's tribe threw the sharpened pieces of clear metal at their assailers then went at them with full force. Whitecloth grabbed one the Blackmasks and bashed her head into the wall as she grabbed the device from his hand and chucked it to the side. Tears streamed down Archen's face as he realized what was happening. The Blackmasks were taking Bluefur and her tribe! Bluefur screamed and kicked violently as several of her opponents beat her to the ground and dragged her and Whitecloth out of the open door, leaving several of the tribe lying in ominous ruby pools.

As quickly as the battle had started it was over. The creatures with the masks had not noticed Archen, but had murdered several of Bluefur's tribe. He crept out from his hiding place and looked around him in horror. Three of the tribe had been hit with devices similar to the one Whitecloth had held, and it had proved to be devastating. Archen dropped to his knees as he began to shudder. Never before had he witnessed such violence. And Bluefur…what were those bad creatures going to do with her? None of it made sense! She was so nice and gentle! Why would anyone want to hurt her? Archen shook his head as tears stained his feathers.

"I won't let them hurt you Bluefur! I-I'll find you…I promise!"

* * *

Ok I hope you liked this! Oh and in case you didn't figure it out; Bluefur is Lenora (since she has blue hair) and Whitecloth is Hawes (since he has his white lab coat on). Archen didn't know any better so that's what he calls them. As for the Blackmasks, you'll find out who they are later ;) Please review if you read, but no flames. Thanks guys!


End file.
